Rapey Jakey
by frankieblonde
Summary: What happens when Jacob releases his 'mini Jacob' on Bella? Will she learn to enjoy it? M lemons
1. Chapter 1

Rapey Jakey 

**BPOV**

Jake walks in the door. Oh Jake … He gives me the heebie-jeebies. Ever since I had first moved to forks I had been harboring secret feelings for him. The way he looked at me. It was even more powerful than Edward's eyes. He made my skin crawl. My mind returned to the night a few months ago. Me and Jake were sitting in his rabbit.

"Bella, I want you to leave Edward. For me. I _**want**_ you Bella." I stared at hi open mouthed.

"Go on. Put my dick in your mouth!" He barked at me.

"What **the fuck Jake!"**

"Yes fuck Bella. I want to fuck you!"

I was speechless. The only thing I could do was make a grab for the door handle and run. I made it to the door before a scorching hot hand grabbed my wrist.

"I'll scream." I warned him.

"It's just you and me, Bells" He grinned at me. "It's time to meet my friend, mini Jake, although he's not actually that mini." Before I could react he slammed me down on to the greasy sofa in the garage. Before I could protest, he started to claw at my clothes, ripping them to shreds.

"I'm going to de flower the rose. Tonight. Here. Now"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN … To be continued, hops you like. xD**

**Molfralau xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

He ripped off my clothes; leaving me butt naked and sandwiched between the greasy sofa and his sweaty body. I have to admit; he was absolutely gorgeous, in a greasy, trampy kinda way, but my heart belonged to someone else.

"Jake, get your penis off my face!" I hissed in his ear.

"Bella don't pretend you don't like it" He winked at me.

I closed my eyes thinking I was with my amazing beast, as his hips moved up and down.

I screamed the name of my lover as I came.

"CHARLIE!" Jake stared at me.

"What did you just say? I thought you were with Edward?" He sounded confused.

"I am. I'm only with him to make Edward to make Charlie jealous. His manly beard and wrinkly penis turn me on like a wet fish."

"You know I'm still gonna rape you every wednesday." Jake exclaimed, shoving his cock in to my mouth.

After he was finished I arranged to meet him same time next week. Jake dropped me of at the treaty line and I ran into the waiting arms of Edward.

"Bella what is this white stuff all over your mouth?" Edward asked.

"Oh it's just whipped cream." I watched his confused expression fade he obviously believed my cover up.

When I got home Charlie wasn't there, he had gone out night fishing with Billy well thats what he told me but everyone knows night fishing is code for rapid gay sex. Upset that I couldn't fulfil my dirty fantasies I want to shower alone. Edward was coming back in a hour or so, so I was free to do what I wanted.

I got in the shower and grabbed the shower hose shoving it up my vagina as far as it would go, this was Edward's favourite part. I got out the shower and put on my sexy underwear just for Edward's arrival.

"Bella?" Edward called. He'd arrived early, if I didn't hurry up he'd see me masturbating to a picture of Charlie. I put it away quickly and spread my legs, awaiting him. I know this may sound weird but I DO love Edward. For his sex. I love Jacob for his horniness and I love Charlie full stop. Edward came up the stairs and into my room.

"Bella, you're such a sexy beast!" Edward exclaimed. He pushed me back n to the bed. Stripped naked and pumped his cock in and out of my vagina.

"MORE!MORE EDWARD. HARDER!" I screamed.

3 hours later (yes, they're horny)

Charlie walked in the door, Edward had already gone home to his parents house and I decided it was time to tell Charlie my true feelings for him, I couldn't go on loving him but only having to e able to see him in glimpses in the shower.

"Charlie. Theres something I need to tell you."

"What is it Bella?"

"Im in love... with you...I know its wrong and youre my fater but you make me so fucking horny."

"Bella. Im not your father. And I want to fuck you too."

"Your not my father? Why would I want to fuck you now? Who is my father so I can finally fulfil my lifes ambition?"

"Your fathers dead Bella."

"Noooooo, he cant be its not true, your lying to me. Tell who my real father is!"

"Bella your father is, Michel Jackson."

"What? So I shagged my father when I was 8?"

"Yes Bella you did"

Now I felt complete now to go after my second dream, shagging every member of the Cullen's.

"But I want you to know Charlie, I still want to have sex with you..."

"Good Bella, because I want to have sex with you too."

I led him up to my bedroom, slowly pulled off his clothes and make sweet and sweaty love to him and his manly pubes. It wasn't in my master plan to have sex with people who weren't my father or a Cullen, but god, was Charlie a beast.

Charlie pulled on his clothes and whispered in my ear.

"Bella we've got to keep this a secret."

"Okay." I kissed him and went downstairs, where strangely, Alice was sitting.

"Bella, I have something very important to tell you..."

**WOOOOO finally another chapter**

**Molfran x**


End file.
